


Febuwhump 21: Lethal

by orphan_account



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter Parker was, without a doubt, the most powerful active Avenger.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 219





	Febuwhump 21: Lethal

Peter Parker was, without a doubt, the most powerful active Avenger.

Of course, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Thor and Captain Marvel were more powerful (since they were basically not human) but they had all gone MIA or had retired. Dr Strange was also lethal but he rarely took part in anything less then reality-threatening events. 

Peter though, he had the strength of 100 men, enhanced senses, could climb walls, has super reflexes, has increased stamina and has his Spidey-Sense (Peter-Tingle). There were a lot of people who disapproved of such a young person having such abilities but he couldn’t help it; it wasn’t like he asked for his powers. When Captain America had first heard about his age and abilities, he had lectured Tony on how irresponsible it was but Tony ignored most of it due to one fact: Peter was afraid he’d hurt somebody. 

The kid pulled his punches and would save villains for God’s sake! 

It was true, Peter’s abilities were lethal but the boy himself wouldn’t hurt a fly if he didn’t have to. That wasn’t to say Peter was harmless, though, the kid could probably take on the Hulk and win. But Tony himself had always believed that the most dangerous part of the teen was his intelligence. He could rival Bruce and Tony's IQ at 16 years old. 

Nobody admitted it though, worried it would change the way Peter looked at people, he already tried so hard to dial back his strength as to not cause harm. Instead, every Avenger trained him on how to control his powers, how to use them the best way, how to not let his emotions change the way he fought. He loved it, allowing himself to use his powers with the Avengers and show them his capabilities. They all knew that the boy had self doubt and felt the need to prove himself so they all tried to reassure him that he didn’t need to, that he had never needed to, but he still tried to impress them. The Avengers loved how Peter showed such passionate and power. 

He expressed himself in such a humble way but they all knew that Peter Parker was, without a doubt, the most caring Avenger


End file.
